


Just a Warning

by Cock_Zero



Series: Maid Frank [3]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M, maid!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>3/?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just a Warning

**Author's Note:**

> 3/?

Francine exited Gerard’s bedroom and looked to the left, seeing the door to what will be her new room. She walked over and cracked the door open, peering inside.

The room was at least twice the size of the one she used now, with a double bed set in between two floor to ceiling windows. Opening the door wider, she saw a heavy light colored dresser along the side wall. There were two doors on the opposite wall and she figured they were for the closet and bathroom. The room smelled like it had been freshly aired out, the scent of fresh cut grass still lingering.

She moved to the two doors, opening the first and revealing a large bathroom. It looked to already be stocked and ready to use. Looking in the wide mirror, she checked over her appearance, making sure none of her make-up was smudged. She noticed the few patches of stubble she had missed and frowned. “Need to be more careful,” she muttered.

With a look to the bedroom door, Francine pulled up her dress and adjusted her tights, pulling the waistband higher to bring in her waist. She pulled her dress down quickly and smoothed out the wrinkles. She tugged her collar up and ruffled her hair so it hid her neck tattoos. It still wasn’t quite long enough but it did the job.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, readying herself for helping with dinner.

~

Francine shook, the four bowls of soup on the server clattering softly. 

“Just relax and you’ll do fine. The first time serving is always the most nerve wracking,” John, the Way’s head chef, said softly.

She nodded and exhaled shakily. She was relieved she didn’t have to carry the dishes. The server had wheels and she steered it out to the formal dining room where the Way’s were entertaining their two guests.

Francine kept her head down as she placed a bowl in front of each person, ending with Gerard.

“Thank you, Francine,” he replied and she nodded, taking the server back to the kitchen.

She exhaled again, releasing the handle of the server and leaning against the counter. “What-what do I do now?” she asked John.

He looked over quickly before turning back to the stove. “You get back out there and wait to see if they need anything. When everyone is done eating their soup, gather up the dirty dishes, bring them back in here and dinner will be ready to serve,” he stated.

Francine nodded and pushed herself off the counter.

Dinner seemed to crawl by at a snail’s pace. Francine stood a few feet away from the far wall, watching the table, waiting for the time to take the dishes away. 

She placed all the dirty dishes on the server when Gerard gave her a short nod.

“We’ll take dessert and tea in the drawing room,” he said as she picked up his plate.

“Yes, sir,” she replied. She gathered all the dishes while they stood from the table, continuing their conversation. When she entered the kitchen, Sally was waiting with the tray topped with a plate of pastel colored macaroons and the tea service in her hands.

“I’ll get the dishes, you take this out,” she said, offering the tray.

Francine nodded obediently, grabbing the handles on the tray. It was heavier than it looked and she tightened her grip, turning and exiting the kitchen. Slowly, she padded down the hall and into the drawing room where she could hear Mikey laughing. She wondered what was said.

“No, I never said that!” Gerard exclaimed. He was leaning back on the sofa, one hand over his red face.

She walked towards the coffee table, keeping her eyes on the tray to make sure it was level. She misjudged the edge of the rug and the toe of her shoe slipped under. Her eyes went wide when she felt her foot stop abruptly.

Gerard and one of his guests, Ray, had looked up at the same time, seeing the tray slip from Francine’s hands as she tried to reach out for the coffee table to stop herself from falling.

It hit the carpet with a loud clatter, the tea pot and china cups shattering and the cookies scattering across the floor.

Francine stared at the tea stain on the rug. It was growing by the second and the room was quiet. She pushed herself back to sit on the floor, eyes still downcast. She could feel the hot tea seeping through the knees of her stockings. “I-I’m s-sorry! I’ll clean that u-up right now!”

“Francine,” Gerard started, standing quickly and walking to her as she grabbed the tray. “Are you alright?”

She nodded and quickly started picking up the broken shards of the tea pot. She stopped when Gerard crouched next to her and cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him.

“Don’t let it happen again,” he whispered.

She gulped and nodded before he stood again and called for another maid.

“You are dismissed, Francine,” Gerard said as he passed by her.

“Y-yes, sir.” Francine stood shakily and left the room, her head still down. She felt her job was on the line and it was only her first day as Gerard’s maid.

 _Way to make an impression,_ she thought coldly to herself. _But at least no one got injured, so that should count for something._

She walked down the hall, the tea cooling and chilling her legs, and entered her new bedroom. Her duffle bag was still sat on top of the dresser and she moved to it. Unzipping the main part, she grabbed out a set of pajamas and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

~

“Francine,” Gerard called through the door. He knocked and waited for the door to open.

Francine refused to look up at him, focusing on his shirt as she stood in the doorway. Her pajama shirt was too big for her, hiding any curves she might have had. “Y-yes, sir?” she replied.

“I need to talk to you about today. May I come in?” he asked. 

She nodded and held the door open, allowing him to pass into the room. _This is it. Better get ready to pack up your bags._

“There need to be some rules in place,” Gerard started, turning to watch her, “in case incidents like that happen again. There has to be some form of… reprimanding.” 

Francine stiffened. She could tell he was choosing his words precisely and she didn’t like the word ‘reprimand’ if it meant punishment. “I-I’m sorry, sir. I promise it won’t happen again.”

Gerard nodded. “See that it doesn’t because the next time I won’t just let you off with a warning,” he said. He wasn’t trying to scare her, but the thought of Francine wearing a collar during work or, if he could ever somehow let her know he knew her secret, a cock ring excited him. “There’s one more thing we need to take care of before your job as my personal maid is official.”

“One more thing?” Francine asked, finally looking up at him.

“Yes. There’s a form you need to fill out. I’ll have it ready tomorrow morning,” he replied. “Good night, Francine.”

Francine nodded slowly. “G-good night, sir.”

 _A form? For what?_ she wondered, watching him leave and close the door. _Maybe it’s just an application for his records._ She walked back over to her bed and slid under the sheets.


End file.
